The Doctor and His Patient!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: Hatori finally finds love! Hikari Sohma is a childhood friend of Hatori's who he was in love with in middle school but when he accidentally transformed her memory was surpressed full summary inside!


The Doctor and his Patient!

Chapter 1

"Dragon Doctor!"

Guy: I'm Hatori Sohma. I'll be escorting you to the head of my family? *Hatori Sohma* You must be Hikari Sohma?

Girl: Yes. We seem to be family. I wonder if we're close family? *Hikari Sohma*

Hatori: I doubt it. Do you want one? *Sees her eying his cigarette*

Hikari: I don't smoke but… My father used to. He was like me. Has a very mysterious side to him. Or did.

Hatori: Your born in the year of the Dragon?

Hikari: Yes. Dragons are marvelous creatures! I wish they were still alive!

Hatori: I heard one still lives.

Hikari: I'd love to see it one day.

Hatori: No you wouldn't. You'd run from it.

Hikari: No, I wouldn't! I'm braver then I look. I might see noble and caring, but I'm not really. Like all dragons I keep my feelings inside my heart. I am very good at hiding my feelings. *Hatori stares at her through the mirror in the car*

Hatori: May I ask you a question?

Hikari: Sure, shoot.

Hatori: Do you know what happens after the snow melts?

Hikari: I believe its Spring. After it melts the season changes into Spring. Snow happens in Winter and Winter changes to spring so that's the likely answer.

Hatori: (She's one of the few who has answered that question right.)

Hikari: So do you know why I'm here?

Hatori: No, I don't. If I did I'd tell you.

Hikari: Awe. I understand.

LATER:

Girl: Do you know why you are here? *Akito Sohma*

Hikari: No I don't.

Akito: Your father has given you to us. You are to fall in love with one of the men in this family and give him a child. If it is female you may continue being with the man. If it isn't you lose your love and child. I will give you a year to fall in love with on of the men in the family. Understand?

Hikari: I understand. *Hatori stares at her*

Akito: Leave my sight!

LATER:

Hikari: So that's why my father sent my here? So I could be used as a peace treaty?

Hatori: Akito-San is dangerous. If you don't listen to her she can shame your entire family.

Hikari: Why did my father use me?

Hatori: Hikari-Chan calm down. *Hikari backs up into him by accident and for a second he holds her then she falls over when she hears a Poof*

Hikari: What? *Turns over and sees a little dragon lying in Hatori's clothes* The last dragon? *She picks it up and hugs it* So you're a dragon doctor?

Hatori: Yes. When I'm hugged by a female I turn into this.

Hikari: An adorable dragon?

Hatori: I look like a seahorse.

Hikari: Huh? *She stares at Hatori* I remember my shadowed past. You erased my memories last time I met you.

Hatori: Yes. I'm Hatori Sohma one of the Mabudachi Trio.

Hikari: Which one are you? You must be the really annoying one.

Hatori: No. That's Ayame.

Hikari: Then you're the really perverted one.

Hatori: No that's Shigure.

Hikari: Then you're my… crush?

Hatori: Your Crush?

Hikari: I'd always watch you from afar and one day you ran into me and you must have transformed.

Hatori: You screamed and Ayame and Shigure didn't know what happened until it was to late. Everyone has seen me in this form.

Hikari: why erase my mind?

Hatori: Because… You were afraid of what I was. Are you scared now?

Hikari: No my crush is returning. I remember the one I love.

Hatori: You should still meet the other guys.

Hikari: Alright. *Sits him down and stands up* When do you change back? *A puff of smoke surrounds him and he stands up* I didn't see!

Hatori: I don't really care if you did. Lets go to see the others. *The Picture Freezes*

Chapter 2

"Ayame the Snake!"

Guy: Tori! MINE IS BEING MEAN AGAIN! *Ayame Sohma*

Hatori: Why?

Ayame: She said a girl needs to come by.

Hatori: Good timing. I have one. *Steps aside* This is-

Ayame: Hikari-Chan!

Hikari: You mean you're the same annoying Sohma from my memories?

Ayame: You remembered but why so harsh?

Hatori: You remembered him?

Hikari: Actually I know him. My friend got married recently so we came here for the dress. I became Ayame's friend.

Girl: Hikari-Chan! *Mine* Want the usual?

Hikari: Yes!

Mine: How is your sister?

Hatori: Sister?

Hikari: Melody Sohma. She was the flower girl. She's an adorable six year old. She looks like a mini-me. Mine-Chan and I will be right back.

Ayame: She's a beautiful flower. Don't you think?

Hatori: She's in love with some. Or has to fall in love. Akito's Orders. Have you been good lately?

Ayame: Yuki and Tohru-kun stopped by a few days ago and Yuki hasn't struck my in a long time.

Hikari: We're done. *Comes out in a long Kimono and she smiles nobly at Hatori and Ayame* How do I look? *Hatori just stares at her*

Hatori: That the usual? *he looks her up and down and his eyes stop above her waist*

Ayame: Ooh! Hatori is being a pervert!

Hatori: *blush appears on his face and he looks at Ayame* That's crazy. I'm not a pervert that's Shigure.

Hikari: So which animal is Ayame?

Ayame: Guess!

Hikari: you sound like an annoying snake. *Ayame hugs her and transforms*

Ayame: *Is a snake* I don't really prefer this form, but just for you! *Hikari grabs him and goes to the door and chucks him and he flies away*

Hatori: You don't like snakes do you?

Hikari: Nope, they're disgusting.

Hatori: He flew towards Shigure's house. Want to leave before he comes back?

Hikari: Sure! *Smiles and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 3

"Kisa and Hiro. Tiger and Ram!"

Hatori: Hmm? *sees Hikari asleep in the back seat* (Great.) *Stares at her through the mirror* (The day she say who I was, I was going to tell her I couldn't love her back. Now I have a chance to love her, but she won't accept me."

Hikari: Hmm. *Wakes up and Hatori looks back at the road*

Hatori: How was your nap?

Hikari: Good. *Leans forward* I know your worried I'll fall in love with someone else, but you don't have to. *Through the seat nothing happens and she places a hand on his shoulder and he takes her hand in his* I like you.

Hatori: Come sit here in the front. *Hikari moves to the front seat next to him* I believe Kisa and Hiro will be home.

Hikari: Niece and Nephew?

Hatori: Cousins.

Hikari: Zodiac?

Hatori: Yes.

LATER:

Girl: *Hears something and she looks to see a girl walking with Hatori* Who's that? *Kisa Sohma*

Boy: She looks strange. *Hiro Sohma*

Hatori: This is Hikari.

Hikari: What adorable children!

Hiro: Who are you calling adorable? Huh? *Kisa smiles at Hikari*

Kisa: Hi. I'm Kisa Sohma.

Hikari: I'm Hikari.

Kisa: Nice to meet you!

Hiro: I'm uh… I'm Hiro Sohma.

Hikari: Your cute.

Hiro: *Blushes* I am not. *Looks away*

Hatori: Give her some respect.

Hiro: Who said you were the boss of me?

Kisa: Please be nice to Tori, Hiro.

Hiro: Huh? Okay.

Hatori: So can you guess what Kisa and Hiro are.

Hikari: Hmm? Hiro has the personality of a Ram. Is that what you are?

Hiro: I'm not telling you. *Blushes more*

Hikari: hmm? Stubborn like a Ram too. *Hugs him and for a brief second she holds him and after he transforms she hugs him* Your as cute as one too.

Hiro: Let me go.

Kisa: I'm the Tiger.

Hikari: You don't say.

Hatori: We should be going its getting late. We can come back to visit tomorrow?

Hikari: Okay. It was nice meeting you two. *Smiles and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 4

"Kiss of the Dragon?"

Hatori: Did you like meeting Hiro and Kisa?

Hikari: Oh yes. They were so cute. *She turns towards him after he stops at a red light* I don't want anyone else.

Hatori: Huh? *Looks at her confused*

Hikari: My crush has returned and I only want the Dragon.

Hatori: I don't know how you can be with me. If I go to hug you then I'll change.

Hikari: Then I won't actually hug you.

Hatori: Its not that simple.

Hikari: What do you mean?

Hatori: I want to touch your body with mine.

Hikari: Huh? *Blushes*

Hatori: To tell you the truth I want to hold you until time stops for us. But its impossible. *He goes when the light turns green and Hikari looks down at her hands in her lap*

Hikari: What if we try something. I think that if we have love then we can stop the curse from changing you when I hug you.

Hatori: I was going to reject you.

Hikari: *She looks up at him confused* What?

Hatori: When you first saw me. I was going to reject you. Telling you I couldn't be with you because of the curse. But I can't. Every single day I went with the pain of not letting you into my heart. When I erased your memory it hurt more. I wanted you. I wanted your companionship. I wanted your love. I had a big crush on you too.

Hikari: you did?

Hatori: But it wasn't enough to stop the curse.

Hikari: *He stops at another light* K-Kiss me.

Hatori: Huh? *Looks at Hikari and see she has trembling lips and she licks them, she wanted him to kiss her, he pulls over in a parking lot and leans towards and slowly kisses her and she puts her arms around him but makes sure not to actually hug him and he continues to kiss her and he pulls away to breath and she looks down blushing* We should get home.

Hikari: *She looks up at him and touches his cheek and looks at her* It'll be okay. We'll get through this. With or without blocking the curse.

Hatori: So you really choose me?

Hikari: Yes. Are you going to tell Akito?

Hatori: I have to.

LATER:

Akito: I believe she is what frees you.

Hatori: Huh? *Looks up at Akito* What do you mean?

Akito: I'm losing you Hatori… She is healing the curse. Take her body and the Curse will be lifted from you. You will be like Kureno.

Hatori: You aren't going to hurt me for pulling away from you?

Akito: I asked for her because of your past love for her. I knew she would free you.

Hatori: What? So you are using her too?

Akito: I don't need you to be locked in the curse anymore.

Hatori: I'm sorry Akito. *Gets up and leaves*

LATER:

Hikari: Hmm? *Hatori walks to her and he stops in front of her* What did Akito say?

Hatori: She doesn't care. She wants me to take you.

Hikari: Will it help?

Hatori: It will free me.

Hikari: It will?

Hatori: *He pulls her into his arms and kisses her and he doesn't transform and Hikari moans in the kiss* Hmm.

Mean While:

Akito: He's taking her. We have lost the Dragon.

Guy: You let him go willingly? *Kureno Sohma*

Akito: Yes I did. He belongs with her.

Mean While:

Kisa: Huh? What's this feeling?

Hiro: I feel it too.

Kisa: It feels like we've lost someone.

Hiro: Its Hatori.

Mean While:

Ayame: Strange feeling I'm feeling.

Mine: What is it? Family problem?

Ayame: The Dragon has flew away.

Mine: What does that mean?

Ayame: Easy. Tori is not an animal anymore.

Mine: Oh. *The Picture Freezes of Hatori holding and kissing Hikari in his Bed*

Chapter 5

"Rabbit, Ox, Dog, Boar, Rat, Cat, and Rice Ball!"

Hikari: Hmm? *She sits up to find Hatori in his usual outfit sitting at his desk watching her*

Hatori: Morning.

Hikari: Did you change into a Dragon at all?

Hatori: I became free last night. I have to go check on Akito's health though. Get dressed when I come back I'm going to take you to see Shigure and the people taking up residency in his house. *Hikari nods and Hatori walks over and kisses her* Its snowing outside. *Hikari smiles and goes to the door with a robe on*

Hikari: The Dragon's happy tears?

Hatori: Or the first snow fall of our future together.

Hikari: Both. *Hatori kisses her neck and she giggles and he leaves the room and she gets dressed*

Boy: Hey Hatori are you in here? Oh. I didn't know Tori had a guest. *Hikari stares at the boy dressed as a girl* I'm Momiji Sohma! This is Hatsuharu Sohma! *Momiji Sohma*

Hikari: I'm Hikari. Hatori went to see Akito.

Momiji: so you're the girl who stole Tori's heart?

Guy: Bought Time too. *Hatsuharu Sohma*

Hikari: huh? Is that your natural hair color?

Momiji: Trust him it is.

Hatsuharu: I could show you but Hatori would kill me.

Hatori: You bet I would. Akito is fine. Are you ready to go?

Momiji: are you going to see Tohru?

Hatori: Yes. You are not coming.

Momiji: Awe! Your no fun!

Hatori: I'm not going to drag two freshmen around with my girlfriend.

Hatsuharu: So the rumor is true. Your free from Akito now?

Hatori: Yes. And you aren't.

Hatsuharu: how'd you do it?

Hatori: I just let my heart follow what I cared for most and that wasn't Akito.

Hikari: We better get going.

Hatori: Right. *Pulls Hikari away and Momiji waves*

LATER:

Guy: Oh Tori! I didn't know you were coming over today. *Shigure Sohma*

Girl: Welcome back Tori. Can I get you anything? *Tohru Honda*

Hatori: Actually I brought a friend. *Steps to the side and Hikari smiles*

Hikari: Hi. My name is Hikari Sohma.

Tohru: Oh another Sohma! Its nice to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda.

Hikari: Nice to meet you. *Looks at Shigure* Its nice to see you again Shigure.

Shigure: Hmm? *Matches her mature face with the grade school girl he knew when he was little* You remember me?

Hikari: Yeah. I also remembered Tori…

Boy: Oh. Who's this? *Yuki Sohma*

Ayame: Its Hikari! I see your back. *Hikari's happy face turns disgusted and when Ayame goes to hug her she steps aside into Hatori's arms who holds her and Ayame flies out the front door*

Tohru: AH! Hatori didn't transform!

Shigure: So that was you last night?

Ayame: Why'd you do that Hikari-Chan?

Hikari: Disgusting Snake.

Yuki: *Laughs* I think we're going to get along great Hikari. We both hate him.

Ayame: Hurtful!

Shigure: So has she gotten you to do anything that will help you?

Hatori: If your asking if I've taken her to free myself it wasn't actually my intention. Akito wanted me to anyway. She had me go pick her up and was using her just so I could be freed. She knew Kana wasn't for me but Hikari is perfect for me.

Hikari: Kana? Who is that?

Hatori: Someone I thought could heal my heart but she couldn't.

Hikari: Oh I see.

Tohru: So your no longer a member of the Zodiac like Kureno-Kun?

Hatori: Exactly. But Akito told me I'm free to live my life. Embrace my one true love. *Looks at Hikari who just stares at his chest*

Guy: Look what the Dragon dragged in. *Kyo Sohma*

Tohru: Literally but Hatori isn't bound by the Curse anymore.

Kyo: What? There's no way? How'd you do it?

Hatori: Why should I tell you exactly?

Hikari: Tori… Who's he?

Kyo: Don't tell you've never heard of the cat either? What the hell is wrong with you?

Hikari: *A death symbol appears above her head* That's no way to talk to an elder! I am older then you and I wish to be treated with respect please.

Kyo: Huh?

Hatori: She's a Dragon. My kind of girl. *Hugs Hikari who smiles and blushes*

Kyo: So she's the reason your normal.

Hatori: I can finally live my life.

Shigure: Lets drink on that!

Ayame: I agree!

Hikari: Disgusting snake. *Ayame gets depressed in the corner*

Tohru: Hikari why don't you help me with lunch? I was just about to make it when Ayame got here and you and Hatori arrive shortly after.

Hatori: Go on. Tohru is a nice girl.

Hikari: Okay. I'll help with lunch. *Gets up and almost slips and since Yuki was still standing and Hatori wasn't fast enough Yuki tries to catch Hikari but changes into a Rat giving Hatori time to catch her* Oops Sorry. *Picks Yuki up* Whoa. it's the Rat…

Yuki: Yes Miss Hikari.

Hatori: Hikari are you okay?

Hikari: I'm fine. I'm sorry. So I know him. Who are the rest of you?

Tohru: Well Shigure is the dog and Kyo is the Cat. *A girl runs into the place and tackles Kyo choking him* Kagura?

Girl: KYO! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH? Momiji and Haru told me Hatori was coming here with his girlfriend and I wanted to see you! *Punches him* WHY DIDN"T YOU CALL ME? *Kagura Sohma*

Kyo: Because I hate you let me go!

Hikari: I'm guessing that's the Boar?

Hatori: How'd you guess?

Kagura: Aren't you cute? *Hugs Hikari* So your responsible for freeing Hatori?

Hikari: *Stands up and is a foot taller then Kagura* I am not cute. Don't call me cute.

Hatori: *Sighs and stands up and hugs Hikari from behind* You are cute. They're family so you don't have to prove anything to them.

Hikari: *She leans into him and looks up at him who is another foot taller then her and she smiles* Okay.

Kagura: You control her like you do Ayame?

Hatori: There's a difference. Ayame is annoying and if I don't calm him then no one will. Hikari she's my girlfriend who pays attention to just me.

Shigure: So are you two going to get married or are you just going to call yourself husband and wife because you have the same last name?

Hatori: Good question. *Hikari goes to help Tohru make lunch* I guess I'll have to ask her to marry me. She might become pregnant with my child.

Shigure: you mean you really jumped the sack with her? Poor girl.

Ayame: Oh come on I'm sure Hatori gave her a great performance.

Yuki: Why are you three having this conversation?

Kyo: Because they're sick.

Hatori: Something you two actually agree on.

Tohru: We're making Rice balls I hope that's okay.

Shigure: Your rice balls are amazing Tohru.

Hikari: My father used to love mine as well. I think you'll like them Hatori. They're my favorite.

Hatori: *She places a plate down and he smiles at her* They look good.

Shigure: I want to try one of Hikari-Chan's Rice Balls.

Ayame: Me too! I bet they taste yummy!

Tohru: Why don't we all try one?

Hikari: *Hatori grabs one first and tries it and he gasps looking at her* What is it?

Hatori: *Everyone else tries it and gets the same reaction* It's a different flavor then I've ever tasted.

Tohru: Its like its personalized for each flavor.

Hikari: You figured out my secret Rice Ball Recipe?

Hatori: Family Recipe I'm guessing?

Hikari: Yes. My mother taught me. She said if you watch how people act your able to match each spice with their personality. Hatori has a strong and noble personality yet he's sweet too.

Hatori: It tastes strong and sweet. Like you.

Hikari: *blushes* Shigure is full of himself that of the Dog. He's a strange spice.

Shigure: Why thank you Hikari-Chan!

Hikari: Of course Ayame has the annoying spice.

Ayame: And you put Garlic with me?

Hikari: Yes. When I walked in I noticed that Tohru had the spice of kindness. It was also that of an ordinary rice ball with just a fruit on the back of it. She's like a rice ball.

Tohru: Kyo has told me that. So has Yuki.

Yuki: Yes.

Kyo: whatever.

Hikari: But I got the strangest spice from Kyo. *Kyo stops at the door and looks back at her* It was that repayment. You want revenge on what the Rat did to you yet you want to be normal and forgive the Rat at the same time. That of the typical Cat. You the spice of pain.

Kyo: So that's why my rice ball tasted weird?

Hikari: Yes. Yuki on the other hand… I got that of pain too. But it was different.

Yuki: What do you mean?

Hikari: You've always been like the Rat but you hate fighting with Kyo. You want forgiveness for what the Rat did. It wasn't right and you want to apologize for it but you can't bring yourself to do so.

Kyo: There's nothing he can apologize for. I'd still hate him.

Hikari: That's where your wrong. You won't hate him. I know you won't. That's always been the cat's true nature.

Hatori: *Places a hand on her head and she looks at him* I think everyone liked your Rice Balls.

Tohru: Oh yeah they were great!

Hikari: Your Welcome. *She smiles and the Picture Freezes of Hatori and her*

Chapter 6

"Doctor's Assistant is Carrying?"

Hikari: Hatori? *He looks up at her* I came to bring you lunch. *holds it up* Momiji helped. He said it is your favorite.

Hatori: *Smiles and walks to her and kisses her* Thanks. Saves me the time of going to get it.

Hikari: Yeah your right. *Smiles and Hatori hugs her*

Hatori: Want to share it since you're here?

Hikari: Actually I came because just after you left I needed to throw up…

Hatori: Are you sick?

Hikari: Hatsuharu and Momiji said had something to do with what we did a month ago.

Hatori: Do you want me to do the test?

Hikari: I guess so.

Hatori: *Kisses her* Okay. I'll get the ultrasound room ready.

Hikari: Okay. Uh? Hatori? If I am… Then are you happy?

Hatori: Very happy. Your might be having my baby. I'm going to be a father. That's happiness for any father.

Hikari: What if the Baby becomes the next Dragon?

Hatori: It has to be a girl so that you can hold her. But I'd really like a boy.

Hikari: I know. But time will tell.

Hatori: Yeah. I'll be right back stay here.

Hikari: Do you have any appointments today?

Hatori: *Calls from the other room* A sick child only. Its been sick for awhile and I check up on it every other week. I'm ready.

Hikari: Okay. *Goes into the room and Hatori helps her onto the seat and she lifts up her shirt* That stuff is cold.

Hatori: It helps see the baby. *Places a device on it and he looks at the monitor and they both gasp when they see a little child curled up on the monitor* There it is.

Hikari: Its beautiful. *Hatori kisses her and hugs her*

Hatori: I love you.

Hikari: I love you too. You know I think that's the first time you've said that.

Hatori: I'll say it more often. *Cleans up her stomach and grabs the pictures* I'm sure everyone in the family will want to see these.

Hikari: Its beautiful.

Hatori: Yeah.

Lady: Dr. Sohma?

Hatori: Coming. *Kisses Hikari and Hikari slides off the chair and follows him out* Awe Koda? How are you?

Boy: I'm great Dr. Sohma! Who's the pretty lady? *Koda*

Hatori: This is my girlfriend. Hikari would you assist me in taking his weight and height?

Hikari: Sure. Aren't you cute?

Koda: Your really pretty Miss Hikari.

Hikari: Thank you. *Leads him to the scale*

Hatori: Please wait here in the Waiting Room. He'll be fine.

Lady: Thank you Mr. Sohma. I see she's healed your heart.

Hatori: No. She is my heart. I thought Kana could heal it but no she couldn't. Hikari has been my heart since I was in grade school. She's the one for me.

Lady: She's the girl you said you couldn't be with because of your family?

Hatori: Yes. But I earned her somehow. She came back into my life and for that I am grateful.

Koda: Wow! Miss Hikari! Your going to have a baby?

Lady: I see you've been busy.

Hatori: He'll be back soon.

LATER:

Hikari: *Gasps when Momiji hugs her* Oh hello Momiji.

Momiji: What are you doing Hikari-Chan?

Hikari: Making Hatori dinner. I hope he likes it.

Hatsuharu: He'll like anything you make.

Hikari: You think so?

Momiji: Love does that to people.

Hikari: I took him the lunch we made. He ate it and was happy. I always dreamt of making him lunch and making him happy when he ate it at school.

Momiji: Now you get to make him lunch everyday.

Hikari: I guess I should go for a job at the nearby school. I'm a teacher or was before I came here.

Hatsuharu: No wonder you act like a kid.

Hikari: I beg your pardon?

Momiji:


End file.
